He who was blessed by Wan Shi Tong
by ShadeSlayerFox
Summary: At the pinnacle moment, the two-year-old prince saw the girl. He knew that he would forever love the girl that was destined never to be loved. The girl whose mother would call a monster. The girl who the monster claimed as his own. Perhaps the future won't be what it could have been.
1. Unto us a child is born

Grunts of pain and screams of agony would fill the halls of the imperial palace for the rest of the day. Iroh knew this as he sat outside the room that contained the source of the noise that rolled through the palace. There was a sense of trepidation in the air for the prince of the fire nation. He couldn't help, but feel that today should be a happy day. It wasn't meant to be. His brother wasn't there. He wasn't surprised, yet the man should have been here for the birth of the child. Not for the first time that day Iroh contemplated why he decided to come back, instead of continuing his father's conquest. He could have been in the Earth kingdom, with his son, and away from the nearby resting place of his wife. He clawed at his padded pant leg nervously. He couldn't help but once again wish he weren't here. If only it weren't so depressing to be here. Not for the first time that day, did Iroh ask himself why he decided he should be here for the new princess. Maybe it was because he knew that his foolish little brother wouldn't be. Maybe it was because he felt sorry for the new princess. Maybe he wished to see the princess that he preferred over his own brother. Maybe he wanted to meet the child that he would come to call niece or nephew.

It didn't matter though. He was here. He would stay, if only for the day.

He wished he weren't here.

Time would fly by as Iroh; father of Lu ten, the General of the Fire nation, Dragon of the West, and crown prince of the Fire nation contemplated his thoughts and actions. So deeply did he think, that he didn't notice the nurse standing by the doorway politely. It wasn't her place to interrupt the prince no matter how dire the situation. "My prince, if you wish, you may come see the boy."

He nodded graciously.

He had a nephew. Maybe it will be a niece next time.

He entered the room ahead of the attendant to behold the tired look on princess Ursa's face. Despite her obvious exhaustion, she stared down at the buddle in her arms with a tender smile. Her eyes filled with the love only a mother could have for their child. His motion attracted her gaze. Her expression not changing from the small smile she held. She knew she wouldn't see her husband this day.

"Iroh, it's good to see you." She said hoarsely. He painted his patented grin upon his face once he saw her. "Come please, and meet your nephew."

Iroh stepped towards her to look at the newborn held gently in her arms.

The boy's face was round and his features soft, but he saw the subtle features the boy and Ursa shared.

"His name is Zuko" Ursa said.

Zuko, the son of Ursa, and prince to the Fire nation in everything but blood.

Iroh smiled despite the uneasy feeling in his chest, yet the man couldn't help but feel he had gained another son.

At that pinnacle moment, the gentle general would love the prince who was not his brother's son.

* * *

Grunts of pain and screams of agony would fill the halls of the imperial palace for the rest of the day. Ozai knew this as he paced outside the room that contained the source of the noise that rolled throughout the hall. There was a sense of anticipation in the air for the prince of the fire nation. He couldn't help himself. Today was a day worth rejoicing. It was meant to be. His child was here. He wasn't surprised, today was the reason he had married the woman he called wife. He didn't need to come today. Tradition dictated that he should, yet he wasn't here when his "first" was born. He could have dealt with the administration of the Fire nation and been away from the woman that he could barely tolerate. At least he preferred her over his brother. Best of all he could meet the child that he had waited patiently for. The strongest of all fire benders they had said.

His wife didn't matter. He would stay if only to meet this prodigy amongst prodigies.

He wished they would hurry.

Time would fly by as Ozai; Prince of the Fire nation, and right hand of the Fire Lord contemplated his thoughts and actions. So deeply did he think, that he didn't notice the nurse standing by the doorway politely. It wasn't her place to interrupt the prince no matter how dire the situation. "My prince, if you wish, you may come see the girl."

He nodded tersely.

He had a daughter. Maybe it will be a son next time, if there is a next time.

He entered the room ahead of the attendant to behold the tired look on princess Ursa's face. Despite her obvious exhaustion, she stared down at the buddle in her arms with a melancholy sense of disappointment. It didn't matter. She needn't love the child, like only a mother could. His motion attracted her gaze. Her expression morphed into a frown. She had wished she wouldn't see him today.

"Husband, "she said hoarsely. He painted his patented sneer upon his face once he saw her. "Meet your daughter."

Ozai stepped towards her to look at the newborn held gently in her arms.

The girls face was round and her features soft, but he saw the subtle features the girl and he shared.

"Her name is Azula." Ozai said.

Azula; the daughter of Ozai, and princess to the Fire Nation.

Ozai smirked at the the joy in his chest, his firstborn had finally arrived.

At that pinnacle moment, the two-year-old prince hiding in the hall behind the frame of the door, would forever love the girl who was destined never to be loved.

The child whose mother would call a monster.

The child the monster claimed as his own.

Thusly the children were born.

One born to be a master of fire like no other.

One born who was seemingly blessed by he who knew ten thousand things.

And perhaps the future won't be what it could have been.


	2. Bonds between siblings

Zuko was a peculiar child.

His mother thought so.

His uncle thought so.

His nurse thought so.

The staff thought so.

Seven months after the boy was entered into this world. His Nurse discovered his crib to be empty. Screams of absolute terror did ring throughout the halls of the palace. "The prince has been kidnapped" she would call. "The firelords enemies have come for blood" she would call.

The royal guard would be deployed to search the palace. Hours would go by as they searched for the assailant that dare steal the prince of the Fire nation.

Of course the daring kidnapper would never be found.

Because they never existed.

Who would steal the child of a prince who didn't truly matter in the grand scheme of things. Not when the Dragon of the West led conquest throughout the Earth kingdoms. Stealing a boy who would never reach the thrown would have been a waste.

No one would have considered this. Especially not in their adrenaline fueled state.

No the prince was never kidnapped.

Instead the prince had become tired of the cage he sat in for the duration of what was suppose to be his nap. The prince had sat up on the place the the woman they called 'nurse' had called 'bed.'

The prince found that he didn't like the bed. He found it to be too small. He would often look through the bars towards the door that he had gotten only frequent glimpses through to the bigger room. He found he wanted to go there.

So he did.

He stood up on his tiny legs reached up to the rails of his cage and climbed. He fell on his butt once or twice, but he eventually made it over and promptly fell to the floor. It was his luck that the cloth they had wrapped around his bottom cushioned his fall.

He hastily stood and ran.

He exited the room.

Walked through the hall unseen to the many guards who patrolled.

and He explored to his hearts content.

It would be many hours before they found the boy in the royal library of the palace perfectly unaware of the chaos that he had caused. His nose shoved between the colorful pages of an atlas, his eyes focused on the red islands that the Fire nation called home.

Prince Ozai would have the nurse replaced, promptly.

Prince Ozai would have the guards replaced, promptly.

And Iroh would laugh to his hearts content when he heard the tale, his eldest laughing just as heartily beside him.

His mother would find herself marveling at her beautiful son. For the boy had taken his first step in less than a year.

She would then weep that she had missed it.

* * *

Despite the boys feat in one area, it would seem that he had failed in another.

By the age of three, he had never spoken a word. It was a fact that the boy had never even made a sound. Except of course the cries that any child would give when they were in need of either food or cleaning.

The princess would have the boy checked by the imperial physician. Perhaps the boy was deaf. Only for the physician to tell the concerned mother that this was not the case much to her joy. "Have patience." he would say "He will speak when he needs too."

So the mother waited patiently for months, but the child would never speak. For why should he when all his needs were met promptly.

So the mother waited in vain for the boy to speak.

But he would not until someone else needed him to speak.

He would speak during the storm.

To stop the terrified screams of his beloved sister.

The sister clutching to the children's new nurse in terror.

The sister who was terrified of the lightning and thunder that shook the palace walls.

The brother would remove the rain that fell from the sisters eyes.

The brother would whisper in her ear just loud enough that the nurse would hear.

"Sister, do not fear, I am here." the brother would say. "I'll always be here."

With this the brother had stopped the tears as she turned to cling to him.

throughout the storm he'd whisper comfort in her ear.

"Bubba," she would call until lightning stopped, and the thunder faded.

The nurse would report to their parents after the children fell asleep together in the girls bed. To tell of the words they spoke. Ozai would find himself frowning at the woman's words. The Princess would find herself mirroring her husband.

Princess Ursa would have the nurse replaced, promptly.

And she would find herself resenting the girl that stole her beautiful babies first word.

She would resent the word "Sister".

She had hoped that it would be "Mother".


	3. Tasting fire

Azula was fascinated by fire.

The dimness surrounded the candle, its tiny flame flickering in the dark. It sputtered, it wavered, and at times the girl feared that it would go out as she softly blew on it. She blew not enough to put it out, but just enough that she could make the tiny flame dance. The small flame seemingly danced for the girl. She giggled to herself as she played with the flame. She found it wondrous that something like it existed. This soft energy that existed only for her. This soft energy that she controlled.

She was a moth.

And like all moths who fell in love with flame...

Slowly she reached towards this light in the dark, mesmerized by it. It seemingly danced towards her fingers as though it was similarly reaching for the girl, as though it too desperately wanted to unite itself with her. The heat of the flame tickled her skin delightfully as she reached closer.

She loved the flame.

It flickered for a moment its saffron hue flickering into sapphire brilliance and back again as the fire singed her flesh. She let out a muffled scream as she felt the burning pain, and suddenly as though it was a rejected lover. The flame went out. So Azula sat in the dark suckling on her burned fingers as she waited for the pain to stop. In time it would, and once it had subsided she would grab her tool and reignite the silent candle. She would strike it patiently till the tiny flame returned to continue its dance for her. Over and over again until eventually.

...her wings would burn.

Her fingertips would slowly scar.

And after many nights, Azula would discover a small saucer filled with cool water appear on her mantle every night from that point on.

* * *

At the age of six Zuko was introduced to his tutor.

The man was an elderly nobleman responsible for the education of not only Lu-ten, but Ozai before him, and Iroh before him. The man was stubborn in his teaching methods and knew not the meaning of compromise. To Zuko's predecessors, the man had been abrasive, but nonetheless an effective instructor.

Zuko found himself hating the man.

He didn't hate him for his teaching but instead for the fire bending training that his instructor made him slug through.

"Fire comes from the breath."

Zuko knew this.

"Fire comes from anger."

Zuko knew this.

"Feel that inner flame."

Zuko knew this.

"Now release your flame, release your anger."

But Zuko did not, could not.

"No! Again!"

On and on it would go. Zuko knew it all. He knew it forwards, backward, up, down, left, and right. He examined it from every angle, and you could hardly find anyone who knew introductory firebending better than Zuko. Zuko spent countless hours scouring texts looking through hundreds of theories on the nature of fire and bending in general. He could flawlessly perform every motion and every maneuver. It didn't matter.

Zuko produced no fire.

In the evenings his instructor would report his progress. He would speak of the prince's profound knowledge of Mathematics, Fire Nation History, Phonetics, Geography, and Social Etiquette.

His father would then ask the tutor.

"What of the boy's fire bending training."

"My Prince...he has shown no additional progress...he...he has made no fire." He would reply hesitantly, knowing that his reputation crumbled with his every word.

Zuko excelled in theory, far more than he had any right too. In truth, few would deny that Zuko was a special breed of prodigy. It was a sad fact that prince Ozai was one of the few who would deny Zuko at every turn.

Zuko's evenings would be in either terse silence as his father silently rebuked him for his failures, or worse. His father would belittle him and any of his successes. Often Zuko would find himself in tears, and his father would then belittle him for this new weakness.

The evenings were never truly pleasant experiences. His father was hateful, and his mother excessively coddling. His sister, however, she was always interested in his studies. Even if it was only for pragmatic reasons.

And this, this he could respect.

* * *

Dinner had only ended moments before when Zuko paced through the halls agitation wavering throughout his body as he fought to repress his emotions that had been rubbed raw. He approached the nearby window that allowed the gentle moonlight to bathe the halls in a faded glory. He pushed forward on the glass allowing the angry winds to erupt past the frame and fill the halls with its roaring winds.

"So how did your lessons really go." The wind calmed.

It was more a statement than a question. A ploy she commonly used. His conversations with his younger sister commonly turned into battles of will. Her trying to prove her dominance, and him simply trying not to lose.

"About as well as usual." He replied. He rarely fell into that trap anymore. He turned towards her sneering face, and for a moment he had to resist the urge to turn away. She acted far too much like their father. He stared her in the eye. The sneer that she wore morphed into something genuine, something softer. It was neither a sneer nor a smile, but instead something in between.

Neither light or dark.

Neither hot or cold.

Neither good or evil.

Azula was trapped in the middle of all things.

"Well, at least you'll be a good administrator, maybe even a viceroy for our cousin. I know he'd want you there." She said propping herself on the window sill.

"Are-are you trying to console me?" He tested giving her an odd look. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Zuzu. I'm trying to console you. I thought that was obvious." She said half-way sarcastic.

"Well," he paused "Thanks, I guess. You're not really known for that."

Azula ignored him as they sat in silence both appreciating the stillness of the night air and the moon that hung watching. In time Zuko found his sisters hand gently squeezing his own.

Her silent reassurance.

He smiled at her, but she refused to look him in the eye. It wasn't a moment later that she jumped from the sill to the floor and twirled around to face her brother.

"Now I want something from you." She said cheekily. Zuko shook his head bashfully, a small half-smile on his face.

"I'm not surprised. Our conversations rarely end without you asking for something or other." He released a long-suffering sigh. "What do you want."

"I want you to show me your firebending katas," Azula demanded seriously.

Zuko blinked.

"Okay." He replied a moment later.

A short time later would find the imperial garden on fire.

The staff hastily trying to put it out.

and two stern parents would be staring down at their children.

Ursa wearing a horrified expression.

Ozai with a slightly pleased expression.

"What happened!" Ursa would demand.

Both of the royal children would spare a glance at the other.

They would never rat the other out...

"She did it!"

"He showed me how!"

...nevermind


	4. The first fracture

The moment that Azula produced fire she became her brothers equal. She sat by her brother as their tutor spoke on politics, etiquette, literacy, culture, and mathematics. But most importantly.

She learned firebending.

Much to her brothers ire, Azula took to firebending like a fish to water or like Agni to the sun. Zuko spent numerous months perfecting the introductory forms of firebending, decent for your average firebender, but Zuko would likely have been much further along if only his inner flame would manifest.

But Azula was different from her brother.

What would take Zuko years to master.

Azula would only need weeks.

what would take Zuko months.

Azula would only need hours

what would take Zuko days.

Azula would only need one try.

In regards to skill in bending you could not compare the two siblings. The two were like water and oil.

It did not mean that Prince Ozai would not compare the two. he would continue to look at Zuko as a failure, and Azula as the shining example of what a child should be.

So the lesson ended. The tutor would sing the princesses praises, and rebuke the prince.

The tutor left. Zuko stared at Azula. Azula stared at Zuko.

"Did you hear our tutor." Azula said. "He said he'd never seen firebending like mine."

"You burned your hands." Zuko replied only halfway listening. Azula deflated in disappointment, before she looked down at her hands questioningly. The flesh of her hands was indeed red and inflamed. She looked up to her brother, who only looked past her. His eyes reflecting one part shock, and one part fury.

Azula felt her heart break.

A shadowy monster fell over her, reaching out to claim her as its own.

"You did well daughter." a familiar baritone voice sounded behind the princess. Azula looked up to see the colossal figure of her father. His sneer, she confused for a half-smile.

"Your firebending is adequate."

Azula's fractured heart soared.

"Come, we shall have tea." He commanded taking the small girls hand. Pain arched up the princess' arm as the tender skin blistered from the man's grip.

The prince's touch was like acid to his daughter's skin.

The girl looked over her shoulder, as she was taken from the grounds, to see her mother gently placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Her mother giving her brother a gentle smile.

A smile that Azula had never received.

A smile that Azula desperately wished she could earn.

And her heart continued to break.

"Do not wish for weakness daughter." Ozai spoke down to his daughter immediately gaining her attention. "Your mother fears you, because she knows you will be powerful." He said getting down on one knee. "Embrace that power."

Azula looked at her father in rapt attention.

"You do not need love, you have something better." He whispered to her.

"W-what's that?" She stuttered slightly. Ozai chose to ignore the perceived weakness she displayed.

"You, my daughter were born lucky." He said. "Your brother was lucky to be born."

Azula's eyes widened.

"Now, come" he said, once more taking her hand.

Zuko watched his father speak poison into sisters ear. Zuko swallowed as his stomach twisted in concern.


	5. temporary resolutions

The shadowy figure stood before God.

And God's rage tore at the world as it swirled around the mortal and God.

The rage. Oh, the overcoming rage. If he had been there he would have collapsed to his knees and wept.

But the mortal did not.

The rage of God was made of fire.

The rage of God was made of ice.

The rage of God was made of earth.

The rage of God was made of lightning.

The Rage of God Shook the World, and Tore it Asunder.

But the mortal was not moved.

Fire spread and boiled the Seas.

But the mortal was not moved.

The stars fell from the skies and struck the earth.

But the mortal was not moved.

The mortal strode forward and struck down God.

And God fell.

And God rose.

And his rage returned one-hundred fold.

And his rage leveled mountains.

But the mortal returned and struck down God.

And God Fell.

And there God lay.

And the world burned.

* * *

Zuko found himself frequently wondering the palace restlessly in the dead of night. Since the first day that Azula had joined him for their lessons, Zuko had found himself growing increasingly concerned.

His sister had grown cold.

During their lessons Azula ruthlessly pursued a mastery of firebending, and Zuko found himself unsurprised that Azula frequently snuck out to the courtyard in the late hours of the night.

Zuko knew something was wrong.

Azula was like a broken bone that never healed properly.

But Zuko, for the first time in his life did not know what to do.

So he stood a distance away. Silently watching as his sister continually pushed herself.

Zuko knew the longer he watched.

The more she would break.

So he stood on the sideline, helplessly trying to find a solution.

* * *

Darkness was all, until Light was born.

Light burned darkness.

So Darkness fled fearful of Light.

For Light was a parasite.

And from Light came Fire.

And Light pursued Darkness to devour it.

And Darkness cried.

"Oh, merciful Raava save me. Oh, cruel Vatu save me, for Light is killing me."

And God appeared trapping Light within a sphere.

For Vatu wished for Light to starve and perish.

And Darkness descended upon Light to destroy it

But Light screamed.

"No, my God, have mercy. Do not kill me, for it is merely my nature that I consume."

And Raava had mercy upon Light, for it saw life within it.

And Raava stopped Darkness.

And God turned upon itself, before it cast judgement upon Light and Dark.

"Just as Light consumes Dark. Dark shall consume Light in equal measure." God commanded.

So Darkness and Light nodded.

For this was good.

Then Vatu turned to Darkness.

"From this day forth you shall be known as Rahu."

And it was so.

Then Raava turned to Light.

"From this day forth you shall be known as Agni."

And it was so.

* * *

Zuko, as was his ritual when confronted with a lack of knowledge, consulted the library of the royal palace.

Sleepless nights had come to be a recent but consistent development for the prince.

And he wasn't the only one who was going without sleep.

"Oh, Zuzu, are you making a dream journal." The sound of his sisters voice reached over his shoulder. "I'm sure there are better uses of your time." She reached and grabbed the book from his grasp. He put up no resistance.

He simply didn't feel like fighting his sister right now.

He looked up at the girl from his chair, and sighed as he saw similar bags attempting to hide under her eyes.

This is how it had been for weeks.

His sister was trying to train her silver tongue into a poisonous viper. She used it frequently trying to cut him down with her words. It was obvious once the girl started blatantly attacking him and his lack of bending.

"Oh, Zuzu. I hear you still can't even make a spark. Maybe you're not a firebender at all." Azula had told him.

Zuko had for the first time in his life, had to prevent himself from striking his sister, in that moment.

From that instant Azula had begun to use him as a target of sorts. All in an effort to fine tune her newly discovered weapon.

It had been a depressing set of weeks for the young prince.

"Oh! It seems little Zuzu's been having nightmares."

Zuko grit his teeth. She had managed to make a beloved nickname into an insult.

"I do believe that I've struck a nerve. Have I Zuzu, are the nightmares that bad?" She said with a corrupted sense of concern leaking from her voice. "Pathetic."

Zuko's eyes flashed.

"Well at least I'm sleeping at night." He snapped.

"Believe me Zuzu. I've been sleeping fine."

The siblings glared. Each daring the other to back down. For a time they glared.

Zuko let out a pained sigh.

"What happened Azula?" He begged. "Why do you act like you hate me?"

Azula's eyes widened in shock. Her golden eyes speaking truth...

"Because, I do hate you." She declared, before slamming the book into his chest and stomping out of the library.

...even if her lips lied.

* * *

A streaking ember struck the sky, and burst into dark red flames.

The sky burned.

The sea boiled.

The land turned to ash.

Two dragons stalked the remnants of the worlds as they fought.

Teeth.

Claw.

Fire.

The Red struck with righteous fury.

The Blue bit back with desperation.

And both breathed fire.

determined yellow met crazed Gold.

And Red struck down Blue.

Screams woke the prince from his nightmare.

He woke to a silent room. His chest heaving as his panic slowly left his body. And he realized.

The screams that woke him, were his own.

His screams for his sister.

His screams for Azula.

He jumped from the bed and rushed from the room.

* * *

Zuko rushed towards the courtyard where he could hear the sound of igniting and extinguishing flames.

The girl who stood in the center huffing as she continually struck out in a series of complex motions intent on mastering the moves she had selected.

Zuko sighed in relief once he saw that she was fine.

Azula spun tightly unleashing a series of rapid burst of fire, before coming out of her kata. For a moment she seemed fine, before she suddenly collapsed to her knees.

Zuko was rushing through the courtyard to the girl's side before he even realized he had moved.

"Azula, are you alright?" Zuko said, grasping her shoulders.

Azula glared up at him. She weakly tried to shuffle away from him.

"Get away from me." She cried.

Zuko hesitantly let go as the girl slowly got onto her feet, and she promptly began to walk away from him.

Zuko growled as he grasped her shoulder and forcing her around to face him.

"This has to stop, Azula." Zuko demanded, but all he received was a furious glare.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, trying to loosen Zuko's iron grip. "You're just like mother."

"What?" He asked, as Azula finally managed to get out of Zuko's grip. "What does this have to do with mother?"

"You fear me just like she does!" She screamed. "You want me to be weak! Well I won't let you."

Suddenly she punched forward, and Zuko's eyes widened. He barely dodged the quaking fireball that intended to burn him to ash.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as a similar fireball arced towards him.

He took one step to the right. Dodging by an inch.

There were few who knew the firebending forms better than Zuko...

A horizontal arc of fire rushed towards him.

Zuko rolled forward underneath.

...Azula was no exception...

A horizontal arc was replaced by a vertical slice.

Zuko spun out of the way, narrowly dodging the flames.

...Zuko may have never made a single burst of flame...

Azula sent a wave of fire over the ground.

Zuko jumped over it rushing for his sister.

...But he knew the way to counter it.

Zuko grasped his sisters wrist in his palm.

Azula glared, using her other hand to slash at him.

But, Zuko reacted instantly knocking her palm away.

SLAP!

And he struck his sister across the face with the back of his palm. Azula's eyes were wide in shock as she slowly turned back to look at her brother, pain evident in her eyes.

Zuko instantly grasped her in a hug, and the princess froze.

"Azula I've never been afraid of you. I've been afraid for you." Zuko said holding his shaking sister in his arms. "Because your not weak, and everyone sees it, and everyone will try to manipulate you for that power. That power we all see inside of you."

Azula looked up into his dark yellow eyes, and he stared back into her watery golden ones.

"Azula, I promise you that I will always be looking out for you. I'll always protect you. Even when you don't want me too. Even when you don't need me too."

"B-b-but why would you do that for me." She whispered back. Silent tears streamed down her face as she hoped. She hoped for him to say a single word.

"Because Azula, no matter if your a princess or a pauper, a saint or a monster. I'll always love you because your my sister." He finished his voice quivering.

The princess broke in the prince's arms.

He held her as she crumbled.

she sobbed.


	6. Dual Blades

Zuko didn't forget.

Not even his dreams.

Often times he would try.

But he never succeeded.

* * *

The maiden was wrapped in the arms of shadow. Her gentle smile lit up her face.

I love you.

She would say.

And the shadow would reply in kind.

So they fell in love.

Until the monster came.

The Monster came to devour the woman.

Such was its nature.

But the shadow confronted the monster.

And the two meant to do battle.

But then the maiden came.

She rebuked shadow.

And left with the monster.

And the shadow faded away.

The maiden gave birth to an owl.

And the monster was enraged.

And the monster moved to devour the owl.

But the maiden begged.

So the monster stayed his hand.

The maiden gave birth to a dragon.

The monster moved to corrupt it.

But the owl stood in its way.

And the owl meant to do battle with the monster.

* * *

"Zuko! Zuko!" The maiden cried, shaking the prince awake.

Silent Tears streamed down his face. Gasps coming from his chest, as he woke from his dream.

"M-Mom?" The prince questioned slowly as he came to terms with the reality he had just re-entered. She brushed a hand through his hair to comfort him and he nuzzled into her touch as he silently whimpered.

"It's alright." She said pulling him into her lap. "it was only a dream."

The prince paused.

"Yeah, it was only a dream." He replied moving into her embrace sleepily. A time moved by as the prince made his way slowly back to sleep.

"Mom?" The prince asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes, Zuko."

"If Azula was having a nightmare. Would you be doing this with her?"

"Of course Zuko. Why, do you think I wouldn't?"

Zuko shook his head.

"Then why do you ask?"

The prince hesitated. "Zula doesn't think you love her." He replied as he drifted back to sleep."

The princess sat there with her son in her lap.

A frown cemented on her face.

Without waking Zuko, the maiden left.

An unsettled frown carved into her face.

* * *

When Azula was younger she was delighted when her brother was around.

They spent their days rushing through the palace playing their games and driving the staff insane.

Often they would play the same game.

Hide-and-seek.

She hated it.

Probably because Zuko was so good at it.

Once the game started.

It did not end.

Not until the other was found.

Her record was eight hours in hiding before Zuko managed to find her.

Zuko's record was seven days.

nine hours

eleven minutes.

Azula refused to play after that.

She hated hide-and-seek.

* * *

It was very rare that the royal siblings managed to see their uncle or their cousin.

In their six years of living. They had only seen them thrice.

Zuko found himself liking the man. Iroh he found to be a pleasant man to be around.

Zuko liked Iroh's willingness to laugh. Even if his humor was not necessarily funny to the prince.

Azula however, found the man to be odd. She always felt he was too soft. Too kind. Too willing to laugh and be merry.

He should have been sterner, more severe.

Like her father.

But Iroh was nothing like him. He was nothing like her father.

She found herself earnestly trying to avoid the man.

She always seemed to feel a strange squirming in her chest.

And when he looked at her, she had to resist the urge to shudder.

His gaze unsettled her.

Why she didn't know.

So she asked Zuko, but he only looked at her sadly.

"It's his eyes. He has kind eyes." He would say.

"But he's a General, and he's the heir. Shouldn't he be, you know- like father."

"I don't know why he isn't." Zuko replied.

Maybe she would ask.

Azula stared at the man sitting at the table. He bellowed out laughter as he drank his tea, and laughed with his son. Her cousin Lu ten sat beside him sharing a small smile with his father. All the while sipping his tea with the grace of a refined nobleman.

His eyes weren't like his father's.

They were not as hard as her father's.

She found she could tolerate him.

* * *

On the third night of his Uncle and cousin's visit, Zuko slept, but before he could begin to dream.

He felt a gentle slap on his face.

He cracked open his eye to see his assailant.

"I was asleep." He said indignantly.

"Yeah, I know. Now get up."

Zuko snorted and closed his eyes.

A moment passed before he heard the sound of burning fire.

His eyes opened slightly to look at his firebending sister.

A smile pasted on her face.

An illusion of innocence that promised pain.

Zuko rolled his eyes, and he considered going back to sleep.

A quarter hour passed before Azula got her prize.

And Zuko found himself sleep deprived, for his efforts. As the royal siblings walked out to the garden.

A sheath containing a dual pair of Dao-swords was carried over Zuko's shoulder.

"So why are we out here." He said annoyed.

Without saying a word. Azula yanked one of the two blades from the sheath and falling into a make-shift stance.

Zuko blinked.

"Nope, I'm not doing that."

Azula gave him a sour look.

Then a sinister grin appeared on his sister's face.

"Well, too bad you don't have a choice." She replied.

Then she lunged.

Zuko instinctively pulled the remaining sword from its sheath.

He blocked.

She sliced.

And Zuko knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Their amateur dual went on for a time.

But their lack of skill with the blades was apparent.

Zuko lunged forward for the final time.

Azula moved to block.

An amateur mistake.

Metal did not strike metal.

Zuko's eyes widened

Azula's eyes shut tightly as she waited for the pain.

In a flash, the weapon stopped inches from her wrist.

A moment passed and when Azula didn't feel the expected sudden and sharp pain.

Azula cracked open her eyes.

And she winced in shame when she saw Lu ten grasping her brother's wrist.

Hard eyes stared at the royal siblings.

Zuko finally fell on his behind as he fell into shock that he hadn't just removed his sister's wrist.

"These aren't toys!" Lu ten's angry voice rang out through the garden.

Tears fell from both siblings eyes. In one part shame, and one part relief.

Lu ten's eyes softened.

They didn't need his rebuke.

They had learned their lesson.

He sighed.

"Stand up Zuko."

He took the blade from both of the children.

"If you want to learn swordplay." He said softly. "All you had to do was ask. I would have preferred doing it in the morning, but I guess now will do. Probably so one of you doesn't come that close to losing a hand next time."

He took both blades and placed them together.

"Keep in mind, these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, 'cause they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole."

He sliced through the air with a grace that was the product of years of training.

"The blades are meant to move as a pair."

The blades arced and crossed over each other. Sometimes mere inches apart as Lu ten struck at imaginary opponents.

"They are partners never to strike against the other."

On the lesson went. The siblings watching and listening with silent focus.

And once the lesson concluded, Zuko made his cousin promise to show them more.

And Azula found herself liking her cousin.

His eyes weren't as soft as her uncles.

Nor were they like her fathers.

And she found herself liking him for that.

The siblings then went to bed.

The siblings were meant to move as a pair.

They are partners never to strike against the other.


	7. A nation that died

**So I've placed a poll on my profile page. It would be a great help if you would vote on that.**

 **using it for super important reasons**

 **like,**

 **really**

 **important.**

 **I swear!**

 **It's going to help me decide which direction the story will go from this point.**

* * *

Zuko didn't sleep last night.

He figured it would bite him.

He just didn't know how much it would do so.

The worst thing that could have happened that afternoon. Was in fact what happened.

Two figures stood in the shade.

They observed.

They judged.

The two siblings stood on the palace courtyard as they were instructed.

Azula stood straight and proud.

Zuko wished he could simply lie down.

Polar opposites.

Tutor Kunyo(Zuko finally paid enough attention to remember the man's name) strutted before the royal siblings.

The man was like a peacock on display for a potential mate. This wasn't odd.

The man was known for putting on a show.

Especially so, today.

Why wouldn't he after all?

The Fire Lord was watching.

Zuko thanked Agni for small miracles.

He would not bend fire today.

It was best not to display the princes' failings in front of their lord.

His sister on the other hand.

She would display her gift without limit today.

A series of wooden dummies sat around the perimeter of the yard.

each wore armor native to the Earth Kingdom Army.

"Princess Azula" The tutor said, "Please demonstrate what you've learned."

Azula stepped forward, her lips holding a confident sneer.

She breathed deeply.

Energy kindling in her belly.

She would need to perform perfectly.

After all,

Father was watching.

She moved dangerously.

Rapidly she struck with her partner striking the mock-army with precision and efficiency. The armor of fallen soldiers became red and angry at the force of nature that attacked it. But it was weak to the weapon that the prodigy princess wielded with skill few would ever hope to achieve.

The girl was a force to be reckoned with at the age of six.

A weapon Ozai hoped to hone to efficiency.

Within moments the dance was completed.

A serene look stood upon the princess' face as she took her final pose.

Behind her stood the result of her destructive dance of aggression.

"Very good Princess." He said "It a rare talent that a bender's fire can cause iron or steel to melt."

Behind master Kunyo lay a fire pit piled with dried wood.

It sat ready to be burned.

"Now, there are two weaknesses to fire bending." The tutor began as Azula took her seat beside her brother. "Princess Azula, if you will tell me the first weakness."

Azula nodded gracefully. "Fire is energy. Because of this it only has minimal application in defense. As a result bending of fire requires speed and aggression. this forces a fire bender to strike quickly and must be aggressive in any conflict to prevent an adequate attack from the enemy."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

It was a word for word description.

And it would seem that Azula intended to play the perfect Princess today.

Zuko wasn't surprised.

After all.

Father was watching.

"Perfect answer, as usual, Princess Azula." The tutor replied. "This is where the second weakness stems from. Fire bending is built on aggression so in a fight we are at an advantage. We move quicker. We strike harder."

He turned creating a burst of fire.

And the wood burned.

"The longer conflict lasts. The more that our advantage diminishes. The cost of generating our element is a cost on our energy, and our strength in combat will wane." A grin sat on their tutor's face. "So how do we prevent this drawback, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko tried to look interested, but he couldn't find the energy to pretend.

"Greater endurance." He said lazily. All the while he blinked back sleep.

"indeed," he said nodding rhythmically "But there is a better way. Inversely we can simply spend less energy."

The tutor moved his arms in a wide circle, and as he did so. A large ball of fire emerged from the enormous burning flame. It moved slowly towards him until it rested floating above his open palm.

Azula was unimpressed.

Zuko simply felt detached from the situation.

After all,

Zuko was no firebender.

"This is simple, I've been able to control outside fire since I learned to meditate," Azula said.

Admittedly Azula rarely meditated. She was far more intrigued by the fire. The fire that sat on the stems of the candles. As a result, she was unwilling to enter meditation. Lest she divert her gaze.

A thousand burns would attest to that.

"You are correct Princess, all firebenders are well aware of the basics of this exercise." Tutor Kunyo admitted, extinguishing his flame. "But fire has a rebellious nature. It bucks for its control and fights its makers at all times. We must always be ever vigilant in our craft. But this fire, this fire will fight you for all its worth. For this fire is neither yours nor mine. The moment that it ignited its tinder, nature claimed it for its own. And nature rarely relinquishes without a fight."

"Now Princess Azula, if you will do as I do..." He said. Azula went through her trials as she meant to learn. And despite the tutors warning, Azula felt no resistance from the flame.

Zuko sat watching.

He was prone to do so since he had not graduated past introductory forms.

And as he watched his vision sped out of focus.

Clenched eyes and shook head meant to ward off the effects of his insomnia.

Zuko opened his eyes.

everything had changed.

The palace grounds had morphed into cloudy skies and ancient temples.

A conglomeration of individuals moved with grace.

And the wind danced in Zuko's hair.

Cyan arrows sat upon the brows of the elders.

And Zuko knew that he looked upon the faces of the dead.

In rapid succession images passed before the eyes of the Prince of the Fire Nation.

The daily lives of these monks, as free as the wind.

A ceremony took place.

The monks gathered in their squares and burned incense for the events that would unfold in the moments to follow

Then he felt the heat before it struck.

The sky grew an angry red.

It was as if the sky itself was on fire.

This comet drew a scar upon the once cyan sky.

And with this divine event more fire fell from the sky.

Fire made by men.

And a great cry came from the nation that didn't know.

The nation who couldn't run.

The nation that cried out.

The nation that died.

"Prince Zuko!"

And at that, the vision fell from his eyes and Zuko saw before him the embers of the once mighty fire.

He saw his tutor staring down at him.

He saw his sister playing with the fire that she had mastered.

And Zuko shook from the things he'd seen.

For Zuko had eaten the fruit.

"Yes, tutor Kunyo! I'm sorry I was thinking." Zuko replied shakily. The tutor gave him a reproachful glance.

"Well, it seems we've neglected you somewhat today." He said off-handedly. "No matter, we'll quickly rectify that. Let us quickly review then. How was it that Fire-Lord Sozin was able to decimate the armies of the Air Nomads."

Zuko stood to his feet.

He was haunted.

Haunted by the death he'd seen.

"He didn't." He replied with a low chuckle.

The Prince had fallen to hysterics.

"I beg your pardon." The mentor replied, horrified.

"You heard me! He never destroyed the Air Nomad armies. Because there was no military.

The burning smell of fur stung the nostrils of the Prince.

"Prince Zuko! If you didn't know the answer that's one thing. But this nonsense will not be tolerated."

The air in the courtyard suddenly shifted. Angry heat pooled into the courtyard.

The tutor stiffened, and then he panicked.

The Fire Lord was watching.

"Wrong?" The prince questioned. "Wrong! Don't tell me what's wrong! They had no way of knowing! And when the comet came they weren't prepared!"

The indignation of a nation flowed through the veins of the Prince.

The rage of thousands fueled the princes' actions.

And the embers of the fire pit exploded upwards in an angry blaze covering the courtyard in heat.

And tutor Kunyo, who stood too close to the column of fire, was set ablaze.

He screamed.

consumed by the rage of the once peaceful nomads.

And Zuko fell to his knees.

The first fire he had conjured, committed murder.

His vision blackened.

His body shook.

And he fell on his face as darkness consumed him.

Everything changed.

And it wouldn't be fixed.

For Zuko had eaten from the tree of knowledge.

Zuko had committed the greatest sin.

He had learned the truth.

And nothing would be the same.

In the mind of the Prince.

A voice spoke.

And from its mouth, these words were said.

"We have much to speak on Zuko, son of none."


	8. Little moments

The firelord asks about you now. He asks a lot.

Father doesn't seem to care. Momma wishes he wouldn't.

but you don't need to know that.

Momma cries a lot. She sits here with you everyday.

She talks to you a lot. I think that's why she cries.

She should really get over it.

Crying over you doesn't help.

but you don't need to know that.

I was sick recently. Bedridden for weeks.

I don't remember it.

Father made sure the servants took care of me.

Momma didn't come see me.

She was here with you.

Probably crying.

but you don't need to know that.

I hate momma.

but you don't need to know that.

Father sent me to a school.

Probably because you torched our tutor.

Figured he would have done that sooner.

it's adequate.

but you don't need to know that.

Uncle, came to visit.

You probably know that though.

He talked a lot.

It was really annoying honestly.

He brought a gift.

I can't think of a reason why.

You can't use them.

but you don't need to know that.

I made a friend today.

Well, technically I made two.

But the other one doesn't talk very much.

She's like one of those dolls they sell in the Colonies.

Prim and proper.

She'll probably grow up to be a housewife.

Such a shame.

The other one really likes pink.

Mai and Ty-Lee.

of course that's their names.

You're such a dum-dum.

but you don't need to know that.

Some of the Sages came today.

They think you're sick!

what a joke, it's like we didn't already know.

Father thought it was dumb too.

But the Fire Lord asked for them. So I guess we couldn't argue.

but you don't need to know that.

Mom called me a monster today.

I don't understand!

I burned one of your books.

It was an accident.

Okay, you're right. It wasn't an accident.

But it's not like your going to read it.

It wasn't even one of your good ones.

I did you a favor.

It was just taking up space.

but you don't need to know that.

Hey.

I would've come yesterday.

Mom was here.

Didn't want to be here.

You know I don't like her.

She doesn't like me either.

You're wrong. She thinks something's wrong with me.

but you don't need to know that.

So, I showed you to my friends.

Ty-Lee said that you're cute.

I don't see it.

Why yes Zuko, I think you're cute. Like a moleBat.

No surprise you don't think that's funny.

but you don't need to know that.

Uncle and Lu Ten have been in the capital for a few weeks.

I think they're planning something.

I managed to sneak in once.

They're gathering the troops south of Ba Sing Se.

I think their going to try it.

To break the wall.

Too bad Uncles doing it.

but you don't need to know that.

I made my own firebending technique today.

It's the first time anyone's seen anything like it.

Father told me so.

I'm not going to spoil the surprise.

You'll just have to see it when you wake up.

...

You are going to wake up? Right?


	9. Mother

**You guys are absolutely great.**

 **Your support has warmed my cold dead cynical heart.**

 **of all the things that I would have seen.**

 **It wasn't this.**

 **I've never seen an audience that was observant as to point out all the little technical pieces of this puzzle of mine.**

 **It is an experience that I don't think I've seen in the feedback for many fanfic writers.**

 **You guys are one of a kind!**

 **Now onto other news.**

 **At the time of this chapters release, the poll that I posted will be closed.**

 **The results of your choices have influenced the course of this story.**

 **So you chose this fate.**

 **I am not to blame.**

 **:B**

* * *

The Fire Lords breath covered the room in bright sinister light.

The light of Tyrants.

The light of Warlords.

The light of gods.

He sat upon the soul of his fire.

For in his nation. He was god.

Beneath him around the circumference of a long table sat his leaders.

Generals, Admirals, and Advisors all sat silently waiting for his permission for them to speak.

Their souls, their lives, and their minds were his to use.

Their ambitions and goals were beneath him. For he was all in this land.

The greatest power in the Fire Nation sat in a room bathed in sinister crimson light.

"Begin." He spoke his voice like dull sandpaper emerging from his aged throat.

A man stood. He was not in the least intimidated.

He reveled in the atmosphere, for he was raised in it.

It was like a mother's comforting hand.

his hair dark black until the ends where age had begun to gray him.

His son stood. His pride and joy, a legend in his home country.

His dream was spoken aloud.

"Military forces have gathered on the eastern side of the Earth Kingdom. They will be ready to depart for Ba Sing Se in the coming months. The approach will be from the Southeast where the terrain will provide us cover from the Earth Kingdom patrols. Our spies have determined the opposition will be little as the Earth Kingdom military is unlikely to expect an attack from that direction."

"indeed" the man upon the throne spoke. "You will do well in your attempt at the city, my son."

"Yes, father," Iroh said before he retook his seat.

"What of the rebellions in the south?" The Fire Lord inquired.

A man stood. A captain who was as bloodthirsty as he was wounded. He was an ambitious man.

He stood before them with pride despite the deep wounds across his face.

A pad as dark as night covered his destroyed left eye, the results of stone.

Across the right of his face, hellish scars drove through his face, the results of fire.

A deep scar disfigured his neck, the results of water.

"They are mostly dealt with my Liege. The failed insurrections of the Earth benders has led us to place them in labor camps off the coast. We are using those captured to build many of our smaller ships."

The Fire Lords eyes hardened.

"Why are they not all dealt with! Do you mean to tell me, you can't even deal with hillbilly farmers! Are you so incompetent! Or have the wounds you've sustained addled what little intelligence you had to begin with!" He snarled.

The man flinchingly looked away.

The Fire Lords rage grew even hotter. But the man controlled himself with short breaths.

"The avatar continues to bolster his forces! The longer you take to eradicate this rebellion will result in even more cities following their idiotic example."

His voice was hollow as he spoke. Filled with a warning for the young disfigured captain.

"Promptly deal with the problem. Or I can assure you, Captain Zhao, you will be dealt with"...

* * *

The early evening arrived to display the beauty of Agni upon the world. The people reveled in the light of the worlds grandest fire as they finished their business for the day. Each child left the grounds of their schoolyards to return to their mother's arms. The workmen also left for home to return to the comforting arms of their wives.

Similarly, a middle-aged man approached the fire sages temple. His work was done for the day, so he returned to his wife.

A man grayed with age approached the man. The ornate garments of his station identifying him.

"Prince Iroh" he greeted bowing "What brings you to the temple today."

The Prince laughed lightly. "The same as always, old friend. I was hoping to visit my wife."

The Sage bowed lowly. "If there is anything you need of us. You must only ask."

He then quickly left to return to his duties.

Iroh went about his business.

Making his way through the temple until he entered the yards behind.

He approached a stone.

A stone that was religiously taken care of.

A single symbol stood upon it.

Ai Mae.

The smell of incense filled the yard.

And the man sat pensively.

"Hello, Mae," He said a gentleness tingeing his voice. A gentleness he reserved for her and only her.

"I was hoping to visit sooner. But the world has been busy since you left."

"Your son misses you. He'll probably visit you soon."

Silence fell upon the yard. An assistant to help the prince construct the feeling he couldn't find the words to say.

He didn't know where to begin...

"I remember the day we met." He said with a laugh. "You called me an arrogant ass. It wasn't the most original insult. But it was true at the time."

"I was arrogant back then. You proved that I had no right to be. Prince or no Prince."

"You've proved I was only a man."

"You once told me that 'Perfection and power are overrated', I think I understand that now. I much prefer happiness and love."

"So thank you, because you made me a little bit kinder, a little bit softer, and a little bit wiser."

"You made me a better man."

A single tear fled across the creases of his face.

...So he spoke with his heart.

* * *

it was warm when he entered the Prince's room.

A small girl spoke softly to the comatose individual laying in the bed.

On the side table, an intricately carved wooden bowl sat.

It's contents, a solid body of ice.

Heat Manipulation was a strange thing to most Fire Benders. Only his father was really an expert on it.

He was known to warm his baths with the skill.

But it was nearly useless in battle.

Else the Water Tribes would have probably been subjugated years ago.

The prince shook his head.

His drifting thoughts were cast aside as he approached the bedside.

"Hey," he said.

Azula glanced at the hand before she glanced away. Her mumbling words to her brother silenced in his presence.

It was a bad day for the girl it would seem.

Lu Ten could merely be patient. So he grabbed a seat.

And he sat on the girls' side.

For a time silence was Lu Ten's friend.

All along Azula stared at her brothers slowly rising and falling chest.

Silently the prince watched.

Until he couldn't.

Quickly, he snatched the wrist of the princess.

"Hey!" She snarled "Let go!"

But the heir did not. He tugged her from the room.

"Not yet, kid." He replied plainly.

But Azula wasn't willing to follow.

The fingertips of the prince burned with white-hot pain. He snarled as he relinquished her wrist. She moved to run, but the eldest moved immediately and viciously. He snatched her by the collar. A dull crash sounded as the girl collided with the nearby wall. A flash and the prince and princesses face were inches from each other. The man snarled, like a blood-starved predator, in the girls grimacing face.

"I'm trying to help you, you ungrateful brat! You're going to kill yourself in there." He roared. His left hand burning with the fire of Azula's flames.

"Help-Help! I don't want your help! If your going-if your going." A small sob fell from her lips. "Help him!" The dam burst as burning firey tears stung her cheeks. She broke. Pieces of her unwound only staying together in the clenched fist of her raging cousin.

His rage evaporated. He pulled the eight-year-old tightly to his chest as she gave into her weakness.

"Oh, Azula," he said. His hand ran through her hair, a familiar gesture that his mother had done for him as a boy.

"You have to get away. You are going to need to let go. Not forever, but for now." He restrained his sadness inside the contractions in his chest. All of this to hold back his own tears. The girl only continued to cry, and the prince held her together.

Because no one else would.

The last words his mother said thundered in his head.

"...hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. My son, If all else fails I will see you again someday."

Towards the end of the hall, a similarly teary eyed maiden watched feeling like the scum of the earth.

And unknown to everyone else. The second son of the Fire Lord stood in disbelief at the weakness of his pathetic family


	10. A glimpse of the future

I don't know how.

I don't know why.

But when I awoke.

I awoke in the dark.

An inky blackness that encapsulated me.

It moved through me.

A consuming darkness.

Yet, all the same, I felt not the tinge of evil.

Instead, from this blackness, I didn't feel the nature to destroy.

It was almost as though it was being possessive of me.

It wasn't trying to protect me.

It would never try to protect.

Instead, it was as though it was obsessed with me.

like a rare piece of art, it wished to keep me from harm. So as to retain my value

I didn't know the world I entered.

But it was a warm dark place.

It was comfort in a jar.

So I didn't fight.

I rested in the dark.

I rested for the first time in a long time.

But in the distance, a glow appeared.

It called.

So I crawled.

In inches, I moved to the sudden, unexplained, mysterious light.

It roared and cracked like a campfire.

But I did not feel the overwhelming heat.

So I ruthlessly placed my hand within the glow.

Suddenly a great noise exploded upon me.

The sounds of tribal beats filled my ears.

The low sound of the tsungi horn scarred my ears.

A flute whistled its sad tunes.

A pipa was struck forcing loud popping noises from its strings.

Each an untuned catastrophe.

Each an unwelcome cacophonous scream.

And then, suddenly my vision faded.

And I beheld the vibrations of this unholy song.

my eyes received visions not to be shown to any men.

Suddenly the sounds became my new sight. I witnessed the roaring noise like I would view a summer day.

Vibrations waved through the air like a series of thin mile-long hairs.

Each a unique voice amongst thousands of small tunes.

And suddenly once more,

my senses changed.

as my sight suddenly morphed into the perversion of soundly sight. My hearing had transformed into taste.

And I tasted the sickly sweet taste of chaos.

This orchestra formed an image for my eyes to witness.

An indescribable experience.

One that cannot be expressed through something so inaccurate as the spoken word.

There has not been a word that could express what I saw.

There is not a word that can express what I saw.

And there will never be a word that could express what I saw.

The sound crescendoed suddenly and with a final glorious shout.

It died.

And as it did. I felt such an overwhelming loss as my vision return to normal.

I clutched for it as it said goodbye.

and it vanished.

The world changed rapidly once more.

The glow faded away and the darkness did also.

And the world took form around me.

A world full to the brim with colors of overwhelming saturation.

And in the years that would follow. I would meet the numerous spirits that inhabited this realm.

This realm cut off from our world.

-Excerpt from the Journals of Firelord Zuko-


	11. Days

On the first day. They didn't expect them.

On the second day. Earth turned molten.

On the third, fires overwhelmed and heat cracked the walls of the impenetrable capital. Like clay in a kiln, the walls warped and cracked.

On the 12th day, the army arrived and Earth struck Fire.

On the 14th day, the walls reformed.

On the 39th day, the Earth was winning. It was winning because it wasn't losing.

On the 84th day, Fire climbed the walls.

On the 87th day, Fire was quenched by stone and expelled.

On the 120th day, The armies of Earth left their walls. Led by Iron

On the 126th day Fire, led by Dragon, struck against Earth.

On the 145th day, Dragon did battle with Iron. Iron lost and Iron died.

On the 171st day, The walls cracked once more. Yet they stood desperately.

On the 185th day, Fire climbed the walls.

* * *

Ty Lee and Mai and Azula were in gardens doing as all children do.

They played their games.

A call from the servants gained the attention of Azula. So Azula dismissed her friends.

Azula walked out of the garden.

A letter had been received.

With it came a gift.

She took it from the servant and looked over her package in the safety of her room.

It was wrapped in bland parchment.

Typical of her frugal cousin.

It contained a finely crafted mirror.

It's frame being made of the finest jade that could be found in the earth kingdom.

Azula had seen much better.

Within the package lay a note.

"The gift is inside." it read in the refined calligraphy of her elder cousin.

So Azula investigated.

A trigger lay hidden in the design and with a click the hidden compartment opened.

Two items fell from the mirror.

A knife made of polished ivory. An inscription melded into the blade.

"never give up without a fight." it read.

An Earth Kingdom weapon it may be.

But Azula wouldn't look this gift horse in the mouth.

The second, much to her ire, was a golden ringed bracelet. Emerald gemstones circled the band.

Azula rolled her eyes at the gift.

Perhaps, Ty Lee would appreciate it.

She flipped it over and saw an inscription was written into the metal.

Her face was carefully blank as she read it.

slowly and softly she wrapped it around her wrist and with a click it was sealed against her skin.

Perhaps, she would keep it. It was obvious that her cousin was half-way deficient when it came to giving gifts.

She'd appreciate it none the same.

Only rarely would she remove the band from her wrist.

And she would quickly replace it at the soonest possible moment that she was able.

That evening in the cover of Rahu's darkness.

The gemstone glowed softly as the princess slept.

The last message the girl would ever receive from her only cousin lay on the inner side of that band.

"Hope is brightest in the dark."

* * *

On the 185th day, Lu ten stood atop these once thought unbreakable walls.

A gargantuan unholy crack divided them.

Glory was on the horizon.

Lu ten felt invincible.

Victory was inevitable today.

Fire and ash filled up the evening sky.

the Earth kingdom feared that it would burn this night.

Along the tops of those walls, hundreds of soldiers fought.

Martial Prowess and bending might. This would determine the end of this fight.

Fire was winning.

Soon the Earth Kingdom warriors broke screaming as they rushed away from the fire-wielding army.

And they ran from the son of the Dragon of the West.

And the Fire Nation roared.

Victory was theirs.

They celebrated too early.

The rushing of the warriors of Earth could not drown the sound.

The roars could not drown out the sound.

The escaping men departed rushing for the dust cloud that marched towards the soldiers of the Fire Nation

The sound of Iron plates scraped against each other.

The armies of the Earth Kingdom vanished.

And from the cloud of dust,

He emerged.

Iron scarred by the fire of men stepped towards the army. The army that intended to invade the only beacon of hope against them.

The only one willing to stand against the onslaught of the Fire Nation.

Before Lu Ten stood a man clad from head to toe in Iron.

The face of the Goliath was obscured by his brilliant helmet.

A helmet of polished steel, depicting the head of a boar.

The Avatar stood before them.

And he was ready to do battle.

He raised his hands and the cloud of dust surrounded the fire nation soldiers.

And Lu ten knew.

Deep in his bones.

Victory was not theirs today.

* * *

The girl would receive another message.

"Your cousin is dead." her mother would say reading the message that had been sent by Iroh. The notes on the page littered with the sloppy handwriting of shaking hands, wracked with grief. Tears stained the parchment.

Azula's eyes shined with tears.

Ursa's eyes shined with tears.

But Azula hardened her heart. She refused to let another tear fall from her face. She marched away back to her room.

If only she had let a single tear fall.

If only she had shown one last moment of weakness.

If only she had.

Her mother would have comforted her. She would have been wrapped in her mother's arms. She would have felt the small caring flame that her mother carried. Even if she didn't know how to show it.

If only she had allowed herself to be weak.

It was a pitiful fate that it would be the twos final chance to kindle a bond.

If only she had trusted herself to show that weakness one final time.

* * *

In the girl's room, she stood.

Tensely her shoulders shook.

Painful shudders arced up her spine.

But she would not break.

She held back whatever tears she had left to spill.

She held them in a bottle.

She made her walls around her heart.

She hardened her soul.

She breathed softly.

She calmed her mind.

She refused to believe he was gone.

He was her only cornerstone.

Her brother was gone.

Lu ten was lost.

He couldn't be gone.

Because he was the only thing holding her together.

* * *

On the 186th day, The dragon's son was dead.

On the 187th day, The dragon's teeth gnashed and he cried out.

On the 188th day, The dragon gave up.

On the 189th day, The dragon sent course for home.

He would bury his son.

Next to his mother.

On the 190th day, his brother would betray him.


	12. Confrontations

A week had not gone by before Ozai requested an audience with his father.

Ozai entered the throne room, his family following behind. Azula was told to perform for her grandfather at the behest of her father.

She was like a prize at an auction, or a bride modeled for a potential husband in the effort to strengthen a political alliance.

She was on display.

Her skills were being used to sell her.

She mused on this fact as she completed her final kata. Her mind was cold and calculating.

Her father wanted something, and he wasn't unwilling to use her to get it.

It wasn't difficult to figure out what that "something" was.

Moments passed and it wasn't long before the Firelord exploded in rage at his youngest son. With a roar she and her mother were dismissed.

But Azula wouldn't leave without witnessing the events that were to come.

She hid. Silently she moved into the the imposing shadows of the banners holding the symbol of her nation.

She listened.

She wasn't surprised at her fathers request for her uncles birthright.

The charisma her father held was on full display. His request was framed as a desperate plea. His intentions portrayed as his simple want for his nation to prosper.

But her Grandfather knew better.

He had dealt with many an ambitious politician in his long lifetime.

The Firelord rebuked his youngest.

How dare he attempt to steal his brothers birthright.

Azula felt her father needed the throne. Iroh had proven himself a failure.

Her uncle was a miserable failure.

An honorless deceiver.

Her grandfather, despite his seemly healthy appearance, was at deaths door.

She could feel it.

The man needed a successor willing to make seemingly evil decisions.

This God forsaken war had lasted far too long.

Azulon spoke in raspy hatred.

"Your brother has suffered. But you haven't even begun to know suffering. You will know your brothers pain. By midnight tonight you will have experienced the pain of losing a first born."

Azula's breath vanished from her chest. The fire in her soul suddenly froze.

"And should you defy me Ozai I will ensure that you are dead by sunrise tomorrow."

Had her grandfather lost his mind?

"Now get Out!" Azulon roared as the flames behind him suddenly rose in a violent fury. The firelord's rage fueled them. Fire soared and scarred the ceiling. It groaned as fire threatened to ignite the rafters above and collapse the palace upon them all.

Then the room was bathed in darkness.

Azula could not see. But she could hear the graceful gait of her father as he left the room.

Azula waited a moment. She considered leaving herself.

But something held her there in that crowd of darkness.

Then the silence was violently destroyed. By the near silent sounds of sobs.

Her Grandfather, Firelord of the Fire Nation, Sobbed in the dark.

Her Grandfather was grieving the loss of his own Grandson.

Azula hardened her heart at the sounds.

He was pathetic.

She prayed his death was soon. Else her nation would fall apart.

It would be destroyed not by water or earth. Instead it would be killed by the incompetent bureaucracy.

She left the room quickly after that.

Silently she escaped. None knew she was there.

Or at least no one would have. Had she not made one fateful mistake.

Her Mother was like a brick wall when she collided with her.

Despite this Azula ignored her mother.

She sharply got to her feet and rushed away.

Zuko was in danger.

Ursa however didn't let the event leave her mind.

Insightfully she looked to the direction her daughter had rushed from.

The throne room of the Firelord.

Ursa's mind felt a chill run up her spine.

Something had happened. And something would need to be done, or tragedy would rain down upon them all.

She turned walking briskly to her husbands chambers.

He would speak to her.

Because she wouldn't leave him be til she had some answers.

* * *

The hours quickly fled from Agni as he pursued the father of time across the sky, and Rahu gladly took his place in the night sky.

And Azula waited trying to calm the beating in her heart.

Her father would come, and when he did. She would be forced to fight him.

And she would, without an ounce of hesitation.

Fire was in her blood, and Fire would be her weapon this evening.

She loved her father.

But if it came down to her father or her brother.

She wouldn't hesitate to perform patricide.

The hour arrived and Azula stood ready.

the knob shook slightly as the door opened.

Instantly, without hesitation Azula struck. Red flames flew forth in a thin stream.

Whether it was luck or skill, Azula didn't know. The figure dodged to the side. And Azula's opening attack struck the wall behind the figure.

Azula drew back to strike once more.

She hesitated at the identity of the intruder.

A crazed laugh emerged from her throat. A laugh that brought tears to her eyes, but soon changed in tone. Til it sounded like the death rattle of a rabid animal.

"of all the people, I would have thought that you at least loved Zuko. Yet you're here. Are you here to kill him?"

Ursa stood in front of her daughter. A disturbed look upon her face before it slowly changed to a cemented sorrowful expression.

"I'd never kill Zuko. You know that Azula." Ursa replied.

A cold look flew across Azula's face.

"Then why are you here?"

"To say goodbye. Will you let me at least do that."

"Goodbye! Your just going to let them kill him?"

"You misunderstand my daughter."

"I don't understand?" She paused in disbelief. "It's you who doesn't understand."

Ursa sighed. It was a tired sigh. A sigh that was labored with terrible things. A sigh that spoke of desperate but evil acts.

"It will only take a moment."

Azula hesitated. Before she relaxed her stance, if only slightly.

"Whatever." Azula stated simply. Ursa nodded sullenly.

She moved across the room with a grace that only a princess could perform.

Gently the mother of two placed a soft kiss upon her sons brow.

Azula turned away from it. A painful lump fell into her chest.

It didn't prevent Azula from hearing the choked back sob of her mother.

Her mother quickly composed herself before she finally turned back to Azula.

"I have been a terrible mother to you."

Azula turned on her mother. Raw pain filled fury in her eyes.

"You choose now to make amends. Well you can save your apologies. I don't want them, and I don't need them."

Ursa nodded. "Then I won't apologize. But let me at least speak to you my daughter."

"Then speak, but don't expect me to listen."

Ursa nodded once more.

"You have your Father's Fire, but your mind you got from me. And there's going to be a time when he will try to take that away from you."

"Are you telling me to hate my Father." Azula fired back.

Ursa shook her head.

"Not at all, but I promise you he will mold you into a weapon if you aren't careful." Ursa made her way towards the door. She turned back looking over her shoulder, her eyes glassy from tears she refused to shed. "Take care of your brother. And please, please, please don't let your Father think for you."

And then she was gone.

Azula spent that night waiting for an assassin that would never come.

And that morning, she learned that the Firelord was dead.

And her mother was gone.

The day of her Grandfather's funeral came. She and the entirety of the Fire Nation wore white in his honor.

Her father was crowned immediately after. It was Azulon's dying wish, that his second born become Fire Lord.

Azula knew this was a lie.

* * *

When Iroh returned to the Fire Nation.

The news of his brother taking the throne reached his ear.

But Iroh couldn't find the will to care.

He was tired.

When Iroh came to the palace. His brother called for him to the throne room.

When Iroh entered the room. Iroh witnessed his brother sitting upon the throne.

The throne that was Iroh's by divine right.

A cruel smirk sat upon his brothers face.

"You do know dear brother, that it is customary to bow before your Fire Lord." The youngest son of the Fire Lord stated simply. A mocking undertone filled every syllable of every word he spoke.

It was like venom in Iroh's ears.

Wrath filled his blood til it boiled in his limbs.

Fire burned behind his eyes.

Iroh stared into the face of his brother.

He had every right to challenge his brothers stolen position.

All he had to do was utter two simple but powerful words.

Agni Kai

Fire dual

All he had to do was speak them.

But he was tired.

Iroh left that throne room with his pride utterly destroyed.

And when he entered the halls of the palace he was confronted once more.

This time by the young Princess.

His niece glared him down.

Iroh paused.

"Why are you back, Iroh." Azula spoke, no emotion saturated her words.

It was hollow in his ears.

"I'm here to bury my son." He stated. Oh, how that phrase cracked his heart.

"And what of Ba Sing Se. What of the Oath you declared. What of Lu Ten's sacrifice."

Iroh did not answer her.

"How dare you let him die in vain!" She snarled her rage finally taking control of her. "Or did you simply not care?"

Iroh did not answer her.

If he did, he would regret the words he would speak.

He held his tongue.

The rage that filled the princesses eyes was striking. The intensity was so sharp that Iroh feared the worst.

He feared she would challenge him to an Agni Kai.

But the girl was not stupid.

Instead she did something that many would have considered to be worse.

From her sleeve the girl produced a polished ivory blade. Sharply, she cut the palm of her hand. Ancient divine blood poured from her palm in heavy streams.

she jerked her wrist and splattered the red ichor across Iroh's face.

"I declare you Oath Breaker. May you die in poverty and without honor." The contempt in her voice was so intense that lesser men would have shriveled up at her declaration.

With her mission completed the current heir to the Fire Nation departed.

Iroh was left alone in the hall.

Iroh sighed.

His birthright was stolen from him.

His son was dead.

And his wife had died years ago.

His family held nothing but contempt for him.

And the respect he had received was suddenly gone, Like smoke in the wind.

Iroh was tired.

That afternoon the eldest son of Fire Lord Azulon departed the capital of the Fire Nation. He wore nothing but sackcloth as he departed the city.

It would be many years before he returned to the Fire Nation.

* * *

Immediately after her confrontation with Iroh, Azula moved to the courtyard. Her rage was all consuming as she unleashed burst after burst of fire.

But it did not calm her.

Fire was usually therapeutic for the girl.

But the fire did not burn away her anger like it had done in the past.

Pain and rage roared in her veins. It snapped at her mind as it tried to escape her young body.

But she refused.

She was the master of her soul.

She took those monsters and she locked them in a cage within herself.

And as she did so. The world warped around Azula.

Amber Light bled into iridescent sapphire.

A sense of wonder overwhelmed Azula at the metamorphosis before her.

Something had changed irrevocably within the princess.

And she knew that the declaration she had spoken less than an hour before wasn't a facade nor bravado.

She would be victorious.

by cursing Iroh as she had. Azula had taken on the promises that he had failed to achieve.

Azula would conquer Ba Sing Se.

Azula would kill the Avatar.

Azula would avenge her cousin.

and these blue flames were like a prophecy that declared her success.


	13. Beginning of the Heroes journey

Iroh stared over that precipice. The precipice that separates him from his son.

Wind attacked his hair as he stood upon that mountain.

The scratchy cloth that he wore, floated in the breeze.

He stared off the edge of the cliff. A cliff so high that he could not see the ground past the clouds that covered it.

A desperate hesitation sat in his bones.

The hesitation that many men had.

He didn't want to die.

But he would see his son.

Then he jumped.

* * *

There is a small town that use to belong to the Earth Kingdom, but now it is in the hands of the Fire Nation. It is one of many towns that makes up the Fire Nation Colonies.

This town is one of the first conquered by the Fire Nation.

This town is one of the few where Earth Benders and Fire Benders live together, mostly, in harmony.

This town is Yu Dao.

And in Yu Dao there is a small tavern known as the Pauper's Paradise. A humble little establish that housed the poor and destitute of that town.

This was the comfort for those who didn't receive a helping hand, thanks to the bar keep.

His name was simply Li.

Li was a simple man. He spent his days behind a counter cleaning his glasses. Then serving his liquor in the same glasses. He made sure that the liquor always flowed and the tabs were paid.

And as all good barmen do. He listened to the stories of these men as a comforting ear.

He liked to think he was better than many therapists.

before him sat a man who stared into the cup in front of him with glassy eyes. He was a newcomer to Li's bar.

His hair was frayed and grayed. If one looked closely you could find the small strands of dark black hair that hid upon his scalp. His hair was unkempt and far beyond acceptable length.

Li didn't judge. He'd seen worse in his bar.

When the man had stumbled inside he immediately approached the bar. When sat upon the stool he ordered a shot glass and a bottle of Baijiu.

Li of course nodded and handed the man his liquor before he went back to cleaning glasses.

It was early in the morning so his bar was mostly empty.

Except for the gentleman in front of him, and the town's other Li.

Li was a popular name.

The haggard man poured his shots silently before he downed them quickly.

A pink flush came upon the man's cheeks before he finally slowed his drinking. Soon he was simply staring down at the counter.

"So, what are you looking for?" The barkeep asked curiously. There was a deep drawl when Li spoke, a consequence of his foreign homeland and large size.

The man's head sluggishly looked up at him. There was a suspicion in his eye.

"Why would you think I'm looking for something? I'm simply looking for a good glass of booze."

Li nodded slightly. "Well it's pretty easy to see that you're not a simple drunkard." Li began. "One, I know everyone in this town. You ain't one of 'em, which means yo a traveler. Two, yo not carrying a weapon. Which means yo a bender or yo stupid or you simply don't care about yo safety. The fact that yo clothes are in tatters, yo hair is unkempt, yo clothes are covered in dirt, and yo shoes are about to fall apart tells me that at least the latter is true. Not only that, but it tells me yo traveled a long ways and a long time to get here."

Li took the time to place his glass upon the shelf before he turned back to the man. "That leaves me with a few conclusions. The first is that you don't care if you live or die. The second, yo a bender. you wouldn't have made it to my bar otherwise.

And three, you is looking for something. And that bottle in yo hand tells me you haven't found it, and yo about given up on finding it."

The traveler stared at the barman for a long second.

"How can you figure that out, all by looking at me."

A deep throaty chuckle emanated from Li's throat. "I'm a barman, once you've heard a couple stories, you start to see some patterns. Now let me tell ya, I've got four jobs. Clean the glasses, give yo your liquor, pick up the tab, and hear yo story. Now, let me do my job by giving me that story of yours."

For a moment the traveler scrunch up his brow in indecision. Then he nodded sharply before he tossed back another shot.

From there Li heard of story of a desperate man looking for the impossible. Li heard a story about a man looking in every corner of the Earth. Li heard of a man who search through every forest and town in the Earth Kingdom, every tropical jungle and municipality in the Fire Nation, and every city and icy plane of the Southern Water Tribe.

The man was looking for spirits. The man was looking for a way to thwart death and bring back a soul.

Li's brow creased in thought.

"Well," He said "Looks like yo checked everywhere 'cept the air temples."

the traveler swirled his shot in its glass. His story had taken a lot out of him.

"There's no one there, only ghosts." he replied.

Li stroked his beard at the reply.

"Those are the best kind. My father told me a saying when I was a boy. 'The dead tell no tales' he said 'but their ghost's surely do. So much so that you kinda wish they'd shut up.'" Li rebutted him. "Now here's my wisdom, yo looked everywhere. Everywhere 'cept the last place on earth that might have an answer. If it ain't there, well then you really are screwed. Don't give up til then though."

The traveler, seemingly invigorated, nodded before standing from his seat and headed towards the door.

"oh, traveler." Li called.

The traveler turned, and the only thing that saved from being struck in the head was his fast reflexes. The traveler snatched the token out of the air.

"It's a good luck charm. Yo got friends everywhere. You just gotta know where to find 'em."

The traveler stared down at his hand with some confusion. "A white lotus tile?"

"It's good luck, now take it and go. You've got a quest to complete."

The traveler shook his head bewildered before pocketing the token, and going on his way.

Li shook his head. nobody would believe that the dragon of the west had been to his bar.

* * *

It took many weeks before Iroh managed to make it to one of the Air temples. The closest of which was the Eastern one.

The climb was arduous and long. After many hours the man finally reached the precipice where the temple sat. He flopped on his back once he arrived.

He breathed heavily.

He shivered violently.

Fire had difficulty burning at these heights.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he rested.

Once his breath slowed. He opened his eyes.

A tall tan skinned man was leaning over him with a smile larger than most.

To the left of the man stood a middle aged figure. He sported a tattoo. His tatoo formed a long cerulean arrow that traveled along his skin.

Iroh's eyes went wide.

"Hello Prince Iroh. I am Guru Pathik, and this is Monk Karma. We have been waiting for you for some time."


	14. Crossing the Threshold

"You have traveled a long way Iroh." The tan skinned man said as he stirred a broth atop that mountaintop.

Iroh sat across from him breathing deeply after the climb to the top of this monastery.

All the while the Monk Karma sat off to the side.

His gaze was fixed upon the Prince of the Fire Nation.

"You search for answers, but you haven't found them." Pathik poured the broth into three identical cups.

He handed one to Iroh before he tossed the other into the air.

The cup floated upon a heavy breeze into the waiting hands of Karma.

"So tell me, what are you looking for?" Pathik finished before he finally took a sip from the remaining cup.

Iroh did so in kind, whilst staring at the Air Bender.

It was a startling sight to see an Air Bender alive and well. It was a totally different sensation to see one move and the air follow their command.

Iroh sincerely hoped that the man had no ill will towards him.

The man would likely kill him at this height.

Iroh turned back to Pathik.

"I'm looking for my son."

Silence reigned on that mountain 'cept for the wind that danced unaware of the weight that had settled on the chest of the widower.

"hm." Pathik hummed "It is a terrible thing to look for a ghost. You will not like what you find."

"I am prepared for that."

The wind continued to dance.

Pathik glanced away from Iroh towards the ruins.

"Ghosts live here. But they do not speak. When you find them they see through you. They do not recognize you when you catch them. Instead they continue to move towards their destination unabated and undistracted."

Iroh sat silently trying to prevent himself from lashing out at the man.

He did not know how much Iroh had lost before and during his journey.

"Where are they going then. I'll meet my son there."

"When the forest burns down. The children of the tree's, the seeds, grow to replace them. When we die we do vanish simply to become dust in the wind. We depart for a time and return as new life."

Iroh's temper flared.

"I've traveled for two years. And your saying the culmination of my journey is to simply end with the words "move on"! I refuse. I will find someone else if this is all the wisdom you can give me." Iroh jumped to his feet, chunking the wooden cup towards the ground.

Iroh then began to walk away. Only for a figure to land in front of him carried there by a gust of wind.

For a moment the two men stared at each other in silence.

Then Karma waved his hands in a gesture for Iroh to follow.

So Iroh did follow for this man was his true last chance.

For despite his previous words Iroh knew of nowhere else to truly go.

* * *

The two traveled through the temple heading upwards along the stairs until Karma led Iroh to an alter.

Behind the alter sat a small wooden door.

Karma approached lightly and waved the door open with a wave of his hand.

The wooden door gave way opening with little resistance, and a cold damp putrid air burst forth surrounding the two in its ancient odor.

Karma didn't hesitate before he entered.

Iroh was quick to follow. He had nothing to lose.

For hours they followed down the hall until the walls were formed not by men, but by nature.

For hours they followed down this path until the roof of the cave pressed down upon them until they were forced to crawl along their belly to progress.

They crawled and they crawled til the clothes they wore became coated in clay and mud and moss.

Finally, when Iroh feared that there would be no end to this journey, they exited into a large domed cavern. Stalactites and stalagmites jutted from the ceilings and floors respectably. In the center of the room sat a small pool. Gemstone glowed quietly in the basin and they thrummed with ancient energy causing the entire cavern to vibrate with a holy power.

Karma and Iroh stood. Iroh looked at the pool in wonder and moved to step towards it. But he was quickly stopped by a forceful hand from his guide. Iroh looked towards him questioningly only to see Karma shake his head. Karma then removed his sandals from his feet and threw them behind himself.

Iroh nodded. He had received the message.

Karma may not have spoken a single word to him, but Iroh understood the man. Iroh removed his own sandals, in kind, to do as his guide had done before him.

The hand that Karma had placed upon him had been a warning.

Iroh now knew.

They stood upon holy ground.

The pool before them glowed with power as it invited them to take a closer look. It glowed like an angler fish in the dark and tantalizing it's prey before it devoured them. Iroh couldn't help but be wary. A new tension sparked in the air. A new tension that did not emerge from that pool.

Karma walked towards the edge of the basin where a new site befell Iroh's sight. He had not seen the small kettle sitting upon the pools edge. Nor did he see the fire pit that Karma dug at.

Karma motioned for Iroh to sit as he worked upon his task.

So Iroh sat and watched as Karma went about a simple ritual for boiling water from the pool. Before he served it with an herb he had removed from his robes.

Iroh took it thankfully. It had been a long time since he had drank a cup of tea. He sipped the semi-bitter sweet flavor of the beverage. He smacked his lips at the taste. He had tasted it before, but from where he could not tell.

Then a sudden wave of dizziness overcame Iroh as the shadows from the pool started to form colorful shapes upon the walls of the cavern. Iroh felt his jaw slacken and his chest tighten as he suddenly realizee what it was that he had drunk.

The cup fell from his hands upon the dirty ground.

Mantuolou.

Iroh had been poisoned from it once before.

Now he had been poisoned twice.

Iroh unleashed fire upon the Air Bender. His flames were weak however as his lungs struggled to draw breath.

The Monk waved his hands and suddenly the flames went out, suffocated by the mans bending in the same way that Iroh was suffocating now.

It was only a moment before Karma was upon him. Iroh struggled weakly as Karma dragged him towards the pool.

Karma, without mercy submerged him in the pool. Iroh held his breath for as long as his damaged body could before he gave into unconsciousness.

The shadows of the pool morphed into sounds as Iroh was pulled...somewhere.

Then suddenly Iroh stood upon the top of a mountain floating in the sky.

And beyond that a wolf far larger than the mountain hunted.

Iroh stared into the great infinite expanse of the lands of spirits.

And in that land of spirits was someone who was waiting for him.


	15. The Spirit World

The old man scrambled through the underbrush. The look on his face was that of a crazed disturbed nature. With his every step the earth would shake with the force of a lumbering colossus. The alien birds distressed by the oncoming force darted away from the trees to fly away, not into the sky, but into the ground. they morphed into unpleasant shapes and queer proportions as they did so.

The sounds of crashing cannons were not the sounds of a monster, but instead that of Iroh's own heartbeat that had been thrumming in his ears for days since he had arrived in this chaotic world. Finally, he couldn't take it. His jaw gaped until he resembled a caricature of a human face and screamed.

But the world mocked his distress. For not a sound crossed his lips except that of silence. And silence was a bitter sound incapable of giving him relief.

An hour suddenly passed in the moments of a second. Iroh found himself taking numerous shuddering breaths. His eyes darted back and forth with a crazed intensity pacing across an ever-changing landscape.

Then spontaneously the world just stopped.

Leaves paused in there fall.

The wind froze in place.

And Iroh tensed knowing what was coming.

"Oh, please not again!" The aged man begged his normally gravely voice suddenly rising an octave.

"Father! It is you."

"BEGONE SPIRIT! Leave me be for one day." He begged, teary-eyed, at the son that he had lost.

Like clockwork, a stone flew past Iroh's shoulder colliding and destroying his son's face. His son collapsed in front of his eyes leaving nothing but a broken cadaver lying in the dirt.

And Iroh howled like that of a pained animal as the sound finally burst from his lips.

And the spirit turned to dust.

But the elderly man did not rejoice.

It would begin again tomorrow like it had done today and the day before.

So Iroh rested waiting for his nightmare to begin anew.

The world was eating at him.

* * *

Time was like a fleeting odor, ever-changing.

Time was slow like rich thick oils barely able to flow.

And Iroh feared it would totally stop, and he'd be frozen in place for eternity.

At other more terrifying times, the sun transforms from a ball of iridescent light to a streaking arc of sunlight screaming its way across the sky as it runs away from the ever pursuing moon.

And Iroh screams as his skin sags and he turns to dust.

The world was eating at him.

* * *

In Iroh's travels, he found a glade made of grass that burned with light at night, and he found rest for a time.

It was the first form of order he had had in a long time.

And he rested in a field made of sunlight.

His clothes were ragged at the time, and he was weary and half-crazed. So he slept there through the night.

And in the morning when he awoke there sat a basket.

In it was a new set of clothes that fit him perfectly and food. When he saw it he realized how famished he was. So he ate.

Once he finished, a sudden event occurred and seven children appeared before him.

Startled by the sudden appearance of these children, Iroh stumbled backward and fell with an 'oomph' much to the laughter of the children.

Iroh gave them a weak pained smile.

Iroh knew they were spirits.

"Did you like our basket?" they said in unison.

"Of course, thank you for your kindness."

"That's good. So which of us, do you think, made it for you." They replied similarly.

Iroh gulped, this was a test and it was obvious to him. So he immediately analyzed each of them looking for any hints of any kind.

The first six were both handsome and beautiful, but the last was horribly disfigured and ugly to his eyes.

The answer was obvious. It was the last child yet, Iroh felt uneasy at this conclusion. It was too obvious of an answer.

So he thought for a moment on the nature of this spirit, then suddenly he knew.

"None of you did, because you were a different person then."

Silence.

The children's faces split into large grins. "You're one of my husband's smarter children." in a burst of light the seven became one.

In front of Iroh's eyes sat a woman garbed in red silk and her skin was the color of golden fire.

Iroh stared in concern. The spirits had not been kind to him.

"Who are you.?"

"I am Shakti, now sit and rest. Your journey is still long."

Iroh fell to his knees instantly at her command.

The wife of Agni was before him. The mother of dragons.

"Now rest, and when you awake you'll be before the library. When you arrive ask Wan Shi Tong your question and get the boy home. The avatar needs him."

* * *

When Iroh's eyes opened he stood in front of towering doors. Doors that were only open slightly, just enough to allow him entrance.

He entered and darkness blinded him, but then after a time, he adjusted. His sight perceived gargantuan shelves at his sides. In the center of the room, a walkway hung above infinite floors of knowledge until the only thing left was an abyss none could see past, except for the knowledge spirit that existed here.

Iroh explored a moment, browsing through the tomes before a large impending shadow hung above him.

Iroh swallowed thickly before he turned bowing to the figure before him.

"Hm, another human." the knowledge spirit said to itself. It's form was gargantuan and its shape that of an owl. It's feathers were blacker than the darkest night, and white appeared in neat patterns upon itself. The spirit's eyes were darker than the abyss they hung above and twice as deep. When it spoke, it was as though knowledge itself would speak, and Iroh felt as though he were a child being corrected by his father in the lessons of his youth.

Just as Shakti before, Iroh knew that this spirit was powerful.

"I apologize if I am intruding, but I was sent here by the spirit Shakti." Iroh said both politely and formally.

"Yes I am aware, but be that as it may be, there are rules to this institution. Humanity has been barred from my knowledge for eons." the spirit said. "But I shall make another exception for one such as she. I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things, now come let us gather my apprentice."

The owl spirit turned away from Iroh and moved smoothly across the walkway, it's wings acting like a human cloak. Iroh followed.

As they moved through the halls Iroh felt uneasy and curious.

"Come, Dragon of the West, voice your question. I already know it." Wan Shi Tong spoke authoritatively.

"Shakti spoke of a boy, but I do not know of whom she speaks. Is he your apprentice?" Iroh asked.

"indeed, and he has been so since he was born. Albeit I have only been able to truly impart my knowledge on him recently."

"Might I ask his name then?"

"It would be impolite for myself to reintroduce you two."

"So I know him then."

"indeed."

Iroh found that despite the title of the knowledge spirit, he was unwilling to release it.

For a while longer they walked till they approached a large circular room. Inside it was spartan except for the numerous tomes gathering along the edges of the walls. In the center of it all was a young man writing and reading in rapid succession.

Iroh vaguely recognized the man, but did not truly know him.

"Master, you spoke on the topic of universal energy before you left, but I seem to have misunderstood a concep-" the man said looking up at the two. His yellow eyes widened in shock. "Uncle!" he squeaked. The man lunged across the room impossibly fast and latched onto the retired general. "How did you get here?"

Iroh blinked trying to remember the image of this man. "I'm sorry I don't know you." The man blinked back before suddenly realizing something. The form of the man faded to reveal an eight-year-old boy.

Iroh's eyes widened. "P-p-prince Zuko." He cried wrenched the boy into a tight grip.

As the two began their reunion the knowledge spirit left. There was another visitor in his library.

* * *

Shakti made her way between the shelves of the library as she waited for the librarian to greet her.

He landed in front of her punctually and the two stared at each other. She stared upwards, and he downwards.

"Come, let us speak outside lest you burn my treasures to ash by accident.

So the two exited the library and spoke.

"The boy isn't ready to guide the avatar yet." Wan Shi Tong spoke.

"True, but he will have time once the human war is over," she replied.

"We are playing a dangerous game, you and I. If this goes the way I've seen it then the Avatar will become more destructive than any catastrophe before."

"But if the Prince doesn't return, than Sozin's weapon will destroy everything. It will destroy us too."

"Better a day of destruction compared to a lifetime. Roku and Sozin's descendant could very well destroy what little can be repaired at all."

"Than so be it. Avatar Azula will learn of her destiny; she will learn it from your apprentice, and she will learn it today."

Suddenly, she vanished in a burst of Agni's fire, leaving Wan Shi Tong standing upon that cliff.

"Sure, everybody, just argue with the all-knowing knowledge spirit. I'm sure that will end well." He snarked to himself.


	16. The return

A moment passed as Wan Shi Tong stood there in the valley in thoughtful contemplation. With a twist of his neck, he stared into the sky.

The sun hadn't reached its zenith.

He had time.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh walked through the fields of the spirit world. High above them, Wan Shi Tong watched from the sky above before he vanished into the distance towards their target.

Their destination was shrouded in dark clouds so thick that it would be mistaken as dark smoke by many.

In the fields below Iroh was having trouble moving through the thick grasses. Normal grass this thick would trip up any man that walked through it.

But this was the spirit world.

The grass was like an animal. The sharp blades of grass were like tentacles that lashed and tangled around his legs.

Thin cuts wrapped around Iroh's legs.

Zuko did not have such issues.

He moved with a confident stride as he walked through the field. He was unhampered by the alien grass.

"Aah!" Iroh groaned as his ankle was carved into once more and he collapsed.

Rapidly, Zuko turned to see his uncle being overwhelmed by the army of green tendrils. With lightning movements, Zuko was on top of his uncle swatting away at the sentient grass.

"Are you alright?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes, I'm alright nephew," Iroh replied as he shook his leg. The deep cuts along his leg vanished suddenly. Iroh shook his head thankful that the pain was gone for the moment.

"Here uncle," Zuko said, "when you walk through these fields twist your heel into the dirt."

As Zuko said this he dug his heel into the soft dirt. Instantly, like a fire had been set ablaze in their midst, the grass fled.

Iroh did as his nephew had shown, and the grass fled just the same as before.

Iroh's eyes were wide.

"it was that simple." He said in awe.

"The spirits are odd and alien. The majority of them are simple creatures. Most of them want to be left alone, but they're vicious little bastards."

Iroh looked towards Zuko as the two talked. The world blurred around them as they moved at impossible speeds.

"How long have you been here Zuko?" Iroh asked.

Zuko was quiet for a time, but eventually, he had to answer the man's question.

"Time is a strange thing here in the spirit world. Seconds are like days sometimes, sometimes days are like seconds." Zuko replied evasively "How long have you been here? Out in the physical world, you are still in the process of drowning, but you've been wondering the spirit world for what feels like months."

The field they traveled through morphed before their eyes as they found themselves climbing the steep cliffs of a large mountain. Above them, clouds as dark as ash hovered ominously.

"How do you know that I'm drowning?"

"I'm the apprentice to the knowledge spirit."

The two reached the mountain's zenith.

For a moment the two stood. Iroh was at a loss for words at the seemingly young man next to him.

"How long do you think I've been in this world Iroh?"

Iroh stood silently as he contemplated his answer.

Off in the distance, the clouds parted for a moment revealing a great wretched and seemingly dead tree. Its branches were bare of any leaves. In the mountainous wooden trunk was a carved archway leading towards the dark inner depths of the tree.

"A millennium?" Iroh blurted out turning back to the comatose prince. The prince was replaced by the figure of a decrepit old man.

On his face, he wore a fragile smile.

"Try two or three." Zuko finally replied.

* * *

In the dark valley, Iroh and Zuko emerged at the base of the monumental oak from the cloud cover. Before them, sat Wan Shi Tong waiting eternally patient.

"You took your time my apprentice." the colossal owl spoke.

"Indeed master," Zuko replied.

It was silent for a moment.

"Hm. My apprentice is already aware of the sacred ground he stands upon, but I will explain for your benefit son of Azulon. Before you is the Tree of Time." the master of knowledge explained. "You have a question for me Azulon-son, the tree holds your answer, not I. If you wish for that question to be answered then meditate under the tree."

Iroh stepped forward unsure.

"Truly, you say, my answers are here?"

"Indeed, son of Azulon, go and find your answer."

Iroh left into the belly of the tree.

Inside he would meditate

Inside he would find the memory of his son.

Inside he would speak with the memory.

Inside he would unload his love upon his son.

Inside he realized his son would never come home.

Inside he would weep.

Inside he would feel catharsis.

And inside his soul after being cracked and shattered for so long would begin to mend.

Inside Iroh would leave the spirit world...

* * *

Iroh sputtered as he emerged from the pool, his lungs burning all the while.

He collapsed on the edge of the pool.

He was met by the hand of a bald monk.

With a pull, Iroh was removed from the pool.

He gasped for air.

But Karma sat beside him waiting.

There was no ill will from either man.

Every action by Karma had been to help Iroh.

* * *

...and re-enter the physical with a renewed sense of purpose.

"Your uncle will not return." Wan Shi Tong announced finally. "Are you ready my apprentice. You will learn a number of great and terrible things on this hallowed ground."

"I am ready, master," Zuko said.

So, with this final statement, Zuko left the side of his master into the dark confines of that sacred hollow tree. In the center of the Tree of Time Zuko shifted into position. His legs folded inwards and Zuko's fingers pressed together as he sat upon the wooden floor.

He meditated.

Zuko's brow pressed together.

Sweat poured down his face.

And visions replaced his sight.

In his vision, he saw the world burn.

In his vision, he saw the world flourish.

In his vision, he saw a war so great it tore the world apart.

In his vision, he saw a war end.

In his vision, he a war begin.

In all of his visions was his sister. She was not simply Azula in these visions, but instead. She was Avatar Azula. She was a being surround by and breathed power.

All these events were caused by his sister, bother terrible and good.

As the vision ended and Zuko's eyes opened. He felt his master's shadow fall upon him.

"What did I see?" Zuko asked hoping to reject the terrible acts he had witnessed his sister perform. "How is my sister the avatar when the avatar is fighting a war in the Earth Kingdom? Please, tell me what is going on."

Wan Shi Tong was silent for a moment.

"Yo, the avatar of Earth, has been dead for over a decade. Before him, was Hama of the water tribe who has been dead even longer. Before her, was Aang avatar of air." He replied. "Regardless, of any other facts. Your sister is the avatar, and without you, she will destroy everything."

Wan Shi Tong turned his wings as large as the entryway causing the room to turn pitch black.

with a blink of Zuko's eyes, he was falling out of the sky towards the earth. Wind ripped at his cloak and skin.

"The avatar is in need of a guide. Not one for the elements, but one for the ways of the spirits." the voice of Zuko's masters spoke into his mind. "You will be that guide, now and forever."

Zuko's feet touched a ground made of light. Star twinkled around him in effervescent glory. The earth revolved below him.

A single questioned remained on his lips.

"Why me?"

"Because you are my chosen."

* * *

Within the fire nation palace there sits a pond. Within that pond there use to be a family of Turtle ducks that a princess loved.

The princess is gone now.

So too are the ducks.

Despite this, a series of breadcrumbs fell into the pond. They tried to mingle ghosts from the past.

Each crumb was flung there by another princess. A princess who looked for answers.

Then suddenly the entire loaf fell into the pond in response to the news of a servant.

"My princess, your brother is awake."


	17. Time doesn't heal

He laid there.

Under a garment made of red cords that resembled hoards of centipedes traveling up the length of his body.

He would have shivered was it not for the stifling heat.

The heat of the fire nation.

The heat of the real world.

Zuko lay upon a bed that had carried his body for eight years.

For Zuko, he had slept for a lifetime.

Zuko would have laughed were it not so painfully ironic.

He had suffered through his insomnia for years. He would have given anything to sleep.

As it turned out he did give up everything.

He shifted to bring his painfully thin fingers into view.

Once, tanned skin was now sickly pale.

His arms were nothing but skin and the bone beneath them. Muscle had wasted away.

Zuko was a gaunt and pale imitation of what he had been before.

He hated it.

He could do little about it.

He was alone with his thoughts

So he laid in his room following the trails of thread that made up the blankets he was imprisoned beneath.

* * *

Fire filled the yards of the fire nation palace.

It was a frequent occurrence when the princess was training or...

A scream filled the air followed by a roar made of fire.

...angry.

Flying flaming fists flew through the air. The princesses flushed face grimaced all the while.

Lines covered her features as she unleashed hellfire upon the grounds and with it her rage and fury.

But her reserves of these dark emotions proved bottomless for despite her exhaustion and pain she continued to try to kill the monster that roared in her belly.

Musky sweat poured from her pores. It promised pain in the morning. Her muscles would moan from this exercise.

Azula knew this yet still she continued. She failingly fought the emotions flowing through her veins.

And finally, she collapsed upon her back unable to move any further.

"Wraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh-FOOOOOOOOOOM" She screamed until fire bellowed from her lungs into the sky above. Her golden eyes were tinged with the color of the azure display.

For three days her brother had been awake.

For three days she had avoided his room, nay the hall he laid in.

She hated herself for it.

For being a coward.

For the princess, time had marched on. She was six when he collapsed, now she was fourteen.

The last eight years had changed the girl. Many would argue that it had not been for the better.

She feared what he'd think of her.

That he would hate her.

So she screamed in the courtyard because she couldn't face her brother.

* * *

Maybe life was unfair.

Azula stood outside that solid wooden door.

Azula stared at the door with a fascination reserved only for the most grandiose spectacles. She recognized the dark stained oak and the imperfect grooves ingrained into its surface. Her focus shifted from the door to the knob.

A single drop of sweat trickled down her brow.

She sighed hating herself.

She turned away. She couldn't face her brother.

* * *

Zuko stared at the door all the while waiting for a knock that was slow in coming.


End file.
